


Ny Fanozonana an'i Madagasikara

by Payaso_Dramatico



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payaso_Dramatico/pseuds/Payaso_Dramatico
Summary: "Hay una maldición en Madagascar", es lo que los animales que llegaron de Nueva York escucharon repetir a los lémures. Según los habitantes de la jungla, hay una zona donde ocurren sucesos extraños y nadie que haya pasado la noche allí ha regresado, incluso existe una leyenda sobre una extraña criatura.Skipper no cree en esos rumores y está convencido de que todo es invención de los lémures. A Skipper no le agradan los lémures, según él son demasiado escandalosos, despreocupados y estúpidos, sobre todo el rey de ellos llamado Julien. Eso es lo que piensa hasta que vive situaciones escalofriantes.
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Skipper
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Maurice y Mort se dirigían rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Julien mientras llevaban mangos y manzanas, tenían que apurarse si no querían escuchar los reclamos del rey. Luego de chocarse con arbustos y el tronco de un árbol debido a que no podían ver claramente el camino por la cantidad de frutas que traían, llegaron exhaustos.

—Esta manzana no me gusta —habló Julien luego de dar un bocado a la fruta y escupir sobre el rostro de Maurice.

—¿Qué tiene esa manzana de diferente a las otras que ha probado? —preguntó el aye aye sintiéndose un poco molesto.

—No lo sé, está muy insípida —se cruzó de brazos y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre la pata mostrando una pose pensativa—. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó—. Esas aves apestosas deben tener algo para mejorar el sabor.

—¿Los pingüinos? No creo que quieran ayudarlo.

—Ellos ayudarán al rey. Vamos, Mort —dijo decidido a buscar a los pingüinos.

—¡Sí! —dijo Mort animadamente y siguió a Julien.

—Escuche, no creo que sea buena idea —Maurice caminó atrás de ellos —. ¿Cómo piensa convencerlos para que le presten uno de sus inventos?

—¿Convencer? ¿Quién habló de convencer? Simplemente lo tomaré.

—¿Qué? No hace mucho que ellos llegaron, prácticamente no los conocemos. No sabemos cómo reaccionarían, podrían enojarse y atacarlo.

—Ya había pensado en eso, cuando dije "simplemente lo tomare" quise decir que Mort lo hará —señaló al pequeño lémur—. ¡Ahí está! —los tres miraron al pingüino que estaba a seis metros al frente de ellos, el ave apuntaba hacia un pescado con su invento que se veía como una especie de láser—. Mort, tráelo aquí.

—Ya voy —dijo Mort y se dirigió hacia el pingüino para intentar quitarle el láser.

[...]

Kowalski acababa de ajustar la potencia del láser, creó su invento para aturdir al enemigo que lleguen a enfrentar en el futuro y que sea más sencillo capturarlo, tenía pensado usarlo en caso de que quieran sacarle información al oponente. La primera vez que disparó con el láser el pescado se desintegró, así que decidió probarlo por segunda vez luego de ajustar la potencia del rayo, esperaba que el pez no termine dañado o partido a la mitad.

—¡Hola! —Mort se paró sobre el láser—. Necesito esto para que el rey me quiera —dijo intentando quitarle el invento.

—¡No! ¡Suéltalo! —intentó apartar a Mort, pero el lémur se aferró al láser —. ¡Aléjate! ¡Es peligroso!

—Adoro el peligro —dijo pensando en los pies de Julien. Mientras forcejeaban el láser disparó hacia Mort empujándolo hacia otra parte de la jungla— ¡Adoro volaaaaaar!

—¡Mort! —exclamó Maurice preocupado—. ¡Oh no! Cayó en la zona maldita.

—¿La zona maldita? —preguntó extrañado. Anteriormente había escuchado hablar sobre eso a los lémures, pero no le tomó importancia. Al igual que Skipper, él no veía a los lémures como unos animales inteligentes y no estuvo interesado en escuchar sus historias fantasiosas.

—¿No lo sabes, monja? ¡Condenaste a Mort a la muerte!

—Fue usted quien le ordenó a Mort ir por el láser —dijo Maurice.

—Tienes razón, Maurice. Esto es mi culpa —dijo Julien sintiendo remordimiento.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Skipper acercándose a ellos, Cabo y Rico iban atrás de él.

—Le disparé a Mort.

—¡¿Lo desintegraste?! —Cabo estaba horrorizado.

—No, llegué a ajustar la potencia del láser.

—¿Y dónde está ojos tristes?

—Ese es el problema, el láser ya no desintegra, pero aún es potente. Mort debe estar aproximadamente a unos veinte o veintiún metros de aquí.

—Skipper, tenemos que buscarlo, Mort podría encontrarse con los Fosa —pidió Cabo preocupado.

—Bien, que inicie la operación de rescate.

—No creo que ahí haya algún fosa, pero-... —Maurice fue interrumpido por Julien.

—Quizás Mort ya esté muerto.

—Estoy seguro que el rayo no lo mató.

—No es por eso, Mort cayó en la zona maldita.

—¿Qué es la zona maldita? —preguntó Cabo.

—Hay una maldición en Madagascar. Se dice que a aquel que entre a la zona maldita le ocurrirán cosas terribles ¡El que llegue ahí está condenado a muerte! Incluso hay rumores de la presencia de una criatura extraña ¡Un monstruo! —explicó Julien. Skipper puso los ojos en blanco, se estaba hartando de las tonterías de los lémures.

—Su majestad, la maldición ocurre al pasar una noche ahí, Mort aún puede estar vivo.

—No existen tales cosas —dijo Skipper.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas que nadie que haya pasado la noche allí ha vuelto? —dijo Julien.  
—¿Qué? —Skipper estaba sorprendido.

—Lo que el rey Julien dice es cierto —dijo Maurice—. El abuelo de Ted dijo que vio una mano muy larga saliendo del lago.

—En la noche es difícil ver, lo que hace que uno sea un blanco fácil para los depredadores —explicó Kowalski.

—Exacto, la mano que mencionas debe ser la de un depredador, quizás alguna especie parecida a los fosa —Skipper se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensó que las historias sin sentido que dicen los lémures podrían ser de ayuda ya que les da una idea a qué se estarían enfrentando, por ahora sabe que hay un lago—. Si hay depredadores tenemos que llegar rápido. ¿Qué más hay en ese lugar? —hizo una mueca de disgusto, fastidiado por lo que iba a preguntar—. ¿Cuál es la maldición? ¿Cómo empieza?

—Solo escuchamos sobre la criatura y que cuando uno pasa una noche en la zona maldita ya no puede encontrar la salida —dijo Maurice.

—Un lugar donde sea fácil perderse... debe ser por los árboles —Skipper murmuró pensativo—. Árboles, un lago y depredadores... Kowalski, llevaremos tu robot volador, los radios comunicadores y tu láser. Saldremos en cinco minutos.

—Yo iré con ustedes —habló Julien.

—Negatorio, pondrás en peligro la misión.

—Mort llegó a la zona maldita por mi culpa, es mi deber ir con ustedes para rescatarlo.

—Yo lo acompañaré —dijo Maurice.

—Ustedes se quedarán aquí.

—Skipper, creo que si Julien va con nosotros podría ayudarnos a hallarlo más rápido. Mort estima mucho a Julien y cuando se trata de él, Mort tiene un sexto sentido para encontrarlo —habló Kowalski.

—Bien, pueden ir con nosotros —dijo resignado—. Kowalski, necesito que lleves esos aparatos que creaste la semana pasada para respirar más tiempo bajo el agua. También necesitaremos tu otro invento en caso de que demoremos en encontrar a Mort, por ahora úsalo para armar mochilas con hojas y llevar alimentos.

—Ay no —Kowalski sostenía su láser mientras tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El láser ya no funciona, demoraría horas en arreglarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos cuando veamos al depredador? —habló Cabo asustado. Skipper estaba pensativo.

—Podría ayudar —habló Alex parado detrás de Julien y el lémur saltó debido al susto.

—¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

—Acabamos de llegar y escuchamos parte de su conversación. Iré con ustedes y ahuyentaré a los depredadores.

—Yo también iré —dijo Marty.

—Nosotros también —habló Gloria dispuesta a no dejar a sus amigos—. ¿verdad, Melman?

—¡¿Qué?! —por un momento Melman los miró con pánico—. Sí, iré —dijo sintiéndose presionado.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron dos horas desde que llegaron a "La zona maldita" y no encontraban a Mort. En aquel lugar había árboles grandes, todos de tamaño similar, casi idénticos. A Skipper no le parecía extraño que los animales que estuvieron allí en la noche no hayan vuelto, era fácil perderse en esa parte de la jungla, hasta para ellos que se encontraban allí en el día, Skipper pensaba que si no hubieran traído aquel robot volador de Kowalski tampoco podrían encontrar la salida. Los pensamientos del ave fueron interrumpidos cuando le cayó una pepa de mango en la cabeza, gruñó molesto observando al lémur que caminaba delante de todos y comía rápidamente. Recordó cuando lo conoció, la primera vez que lo vio no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo considerada como alguien tonto, egocéntrico, despreocupado e irresponsable, aquel lémur ocasionaba problemas constantemente, recordó la vez que tuvo que rescatarlo de ser devorado por los fosa. ¿En qué pensó Julien en ese momento como para ir al territorio de los fosa? No podría ser tan tonto o despistado, ¿verdad? Skipper pensó que jamás podría comprender a Julien y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Pero el comportamiento despreocupado del rey de los lémures no era lo que más le molestaba, sino el hecho que desde que lo salvó no lo dejaba en paz, desde aquel momento empezó a molestar a Skipper y a los otros pingüinos, Julien agarraba los inventos de Kowalski sin permiso, interfería cuando las aves intentaban entrenar, invadía el espacio personal de Skipper, incluso una vez insistió demasiado para que ellos vayan a su fiesta. 

—Rey Julien, ¿no crees que estás comiendo demasiada fruta? No sabemos cuánto demoraremos, después podrías tener hambre —habló el pingüino más amable. Julien se detuvo y volteó para ver a Cabo.

—Parece un poco angustiado o ansioso —dijo Kowalski.

—¡No entiendo cómo ustedes pueden estar tan tranquilos! —exclamó Julien—. Han pasado dos horas y no hay rastro de Mort, ¡¿No lo entienden?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que anochezca!

—Tranquilízate, Lémur —habló Skipper—. En el tiempo que estamos aquí no hemos visto ningún depredador, ojos tristes debe estar a salvo. Pronto lo encontraremos y podremos volver.

—Los depredadores no son lo que me preocupa, deberíamos separarnos para poder encontrar a Mort más rápido.

—Negatorio, si nos separamos nos perderemos.

—Tenemos los radios comunicadores, así sabremos cuando alguno de nosotros encuentre a Mort.

—Para poder encontrar la salida necesitamos el robot que creó Kowalski, no podemos separarnos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible o si no-... —Julien fue interrumpido por Skipper.

—¿O si no qué? ¿Ya no podremos salir de aquí? No creeremos esas historias inventadas.

—¡La maldición es real! —Julien gritó molesto.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Gloria.

—¿Hay algo más sobre la leyenda que no nos hayan contado? —preguntó Melman preocupado, temía que los rumores sobre la criatura sean ciertos.

—Siete lémures cachorros fueron secuestrados hace cien años.

—¿Eso en qué está relacionado con la leyenda? —habló Marty.

—Alguien llamado Rustin los secuestró, él mató a seis de ellos sacándoles las tripas para una especie de ritual satánico, al otro pequeño lémur llamado Kyle lo obligó a ver toda esa escena y luego lo dejó libre. Kyle enloqueció y nunca pudo recuperarse hasta que desapareció.

—Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con la criatura —dijo Melman.

—¡Tal vez lo entenderías si me dejaras terminar! —exclamó Julien—. Rustin dijo que antes de lo ocurrido vio una silueta de una criatura, al principio creyó que era una humana, pero se veía demasiado delgada y alta, Rustin no tuvo miedo y cuando intentaba alcanzarla, ella se iba. Después de eso estuvo escuchando una voz durante más de un año, la voz se oía como la de una anciana, al principio le daba ordenes simples como dormir en un lugar diferente, pero luego le ordenó que secuestrara a los siete cachorros, al final le dijo que solo lo dejaría tranquilo si les contaba a todos que él mató a los cachorros y que ella se lo ordenó.

—¿Creen que sea cierto? —preguntó Marty observando a sus amigos.

—Yo no lo creo, digo... suena demasiado extraño y escalofriante —habló Alex.

—Dicen que la apariencia de Kyle era muy extraña, era el único lémur con plumas celestes en el rostro y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelos blancos —dijo Julien.

—¿Kyle, el supuesto lémur demente tenía plumas en el rostro? —habló Skipper luego de reír—. Cola anillada, parece que el único lémur que enloqueció eres tú. Lo que dices es ridículo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al rey?! —Julien molesto arrojó la manzana que aún no terminaba de comer—. Encontraré a Mort por mi cuenta. Vámonos, Maurice.

—No creo que sea buena idea, ellos tienen razón, si nos separamos nos podemos perder —dijo el aye-aye.

—Bien, como quieras, me iré solo —dijo Julien antes de marcharse.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco irrespetuoso con sus creencias? —habló Gloria mirando hacia Skipper.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. Por cómo es cola anillada solo le doy cinco minutos para que se rinda y regrese —dijo antes de seguir caminando, tratando de no demostrar que sentía remordimiento por haberse burlado del lémur.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde que Julien se alejó del grupo, los demás continuaron caminando en silencio mientras buscaban a Mort. Al igual que Skipper, al principio pensaron que el lémur de cola anillada tardaría pocos minutos en volver, pero ya había pasado una hora y aunque nadie lo decía, todos estaban preocupados por Julien. Skipper tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero nadie lo había notado porque él estaba delante de todos.

—Estoy preocupado por el rey Julien —habló Maurice. Se había mantenido callado porque no quería enfrentarse al supuesto enojo de Skipper y sus posibles reclamos, pero había esperado demasiado, necesitaba saber que el rey esté a salvo.

—Yo también —dijo Cabo—. Kowalski, ¿podrías buscarlo?

Kowalski sacó su robot de una de las mochilas, usó su control para elevarlo y empezó a desplazarlo varios metros lejos de ellos.

—No está a simple vista —habló Kowalski sosteniendo una pequeña pantalla—. Es un poco complicado controlar el robot para buscar entre los árboles.

—¿Para qué han traído ese robot si no es muy útil? —dijo Alex.

—Este robot nos puede servir principalmente para encontrar la salida, también podría ser de ayuda en caso de una búsqueda, pero las probabilidades de encontrar exactamente la ubicación de alguien son del 30% —informó Kowalski—. Por suerte le agregué una opción para detectar algún movimiento, aunque no funciona con distancias muy largas —presionó el botón rojo y volvió a ver la pantalla—. Desde la ubicación del robot, aparte de nosotros, las hojas de los árboles y animales muy pequeños como los insectos, no hay algún tipo de movimiento al menos en los 500m²

—Cola anillada —habló Skipper usando el radio comunicador, no hubo respuesta—. Cola anillada, responde —siguió en silencio—. No contesta.

—¿Qué le puede haber sucedido a Julien? —habló Marty.

—¡Oh no! ¡Quizás esté herido! —exclamó Cabo.

—Debemos ir a buscarlo —dijo el Maurice preocupado.

—No, quédense aquí y usen el robot para buscar a Mort, yo iré.

—Skipper, podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos para buscar a Mort y a Julien —habló Gloria.

—No es necesario, iré solo —Skipper dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse del grupo. Skipper estaba arrepentido de haberse burlado de Julien, él hizo que el lémur se fuera y él era quien tenía que encontrarlo, y disculparse.

[...]

Mientras más minutos pasaba caminando, más culpable se sentía, no había rastro de Julien. La idea de que a aquel lémur le suceda algo le hacía sentir muy angustiado. Su estado de ánimo empeoró al tropezar con un radio comunicador, era el que Julien se llevó antes de irse. Skipper volteó hacia varios lados y no vio a Julien. El pingüino pensó lo peor, ¿Y si él fue devorado por algún depredador? ¿Y si logró escapar, pero está gravemente herido?

—¡Cola anillada! —nadie respondió—. ¡Julien! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —otra vez no hubo alguna respuesta. Se estaba desesperando hasta que notó que detrás de uno de los árboles había una cola, Skipper se deslizó sobre su estómago y vio al lémur tirado en el suelo— ¿Estás bien? —no hubo respuesta, el lémur seguía sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados—. ¡Julien! ¡Despierta, soldado! —dijo agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo, claramente se podía notar la preocupación en su tono de voz. Julien eructó cerca del rostro del ave, quien inmediatamente se apartó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó desganadamente mientras se sentaba.

—Estuvimos buscándote, no respondías al radio.

—Lo dejé hace un momento para sostener mejor la fruta y poder comer tranquilamente —recordó la voz de Skipper cuando lo llamó desesperadamente hace unos segundos—. Oh, Skipper —sonrió—. ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —preguntó para fastidiarlo. Al principio estaba molesto con él, pero luego de pocos minutos renunció a su idea de encontrar a Mort por su cuenta y pensó en volver, pero se había perdido y al no saber qué hacer empezó a comer hasta acabarse la fruta. Skipper puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todos estábamos preocupados. La misión es venir aquí para rescatar a un lémur desaparecido, no para perder a otro.

—Parecías muy alarmado al llamarme, por un momento hasta creí verte derramar lagrimitas de nenita por pensar que jamás me volverías a ver —siguió bromeando y se puso de pie, recordando que al instante de abrir los ojos creyó ver una gota deslizándose por el rostro de Skipper, pero supuso que había visto mal.

—Un segundo, cola anillada —levantó sus aletas—. Fue una diminuta y varonil lágrima —dijo con el ceño fruncido y desviando la mirada. Julien lo miró sorprendido, jamás pensó ver al pingüino llorar y menos por él, ver su reacción hacía que quisiera molestarlo más.

—Bebito llorón —dijo acercándose al ave. Skipper por un segundo se puso tenso, después suspiró exasperadamente y llevó su aleta a su cabeza.

—Nos están esperando, vamos —se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando en disculparse—. Escucha, yo-... —dejó de hablar al notar que Julien no le estaba prestando atención. El lémur tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro mientras observaba al árbol que estaba unos metros atrás de Skipper.

—¿Kyle? —caminó hacia aquel árbol donde se encontraba recostado el lémur de apariencia extraña. A Julien le costaba creer lo que veía, estaba convencido de que lo que decía la leyenda era real, pero pensó que Kyle había muerto hace años.

Skipper estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Quizás los lémures decían la verdad, al menos la existencia de Kyle es real.

"Kyle enloqueció y nunca pudo recuperarse hasta que desapareció" - Recordó lo que dijo Julien y pensó que Kyle podría ser peligroso.

—¡Espera! ¡Aléjate de él! —Skipper se acercó a ellos.

—Solo tienes un deseo, te sugiero que lo uses para salir de aquí —habló Kyle mirando hacia Julien y rápidamente le jaló del brazo para obligarlo a sostener un pequeño objeto.

Julien levantó su pata, él y Skipper vieron que sostenía una piedra verde, levantaron la mirada y notaron que Kyle ya no estaba, desapareció en tan solo dos segundos.

—¿Un deseo? ¿Esta piedra es mágica? —preguntó Julien sin dejar de observar la piedra.

Skipper no dijo nada al respecto. Le hubiera respondido que eso es imposible, pero la aparición de Kyle le había hecho dudar de sus propias creencias o pensamientos.

—Yo... me disculpo —notó al lémur observándolo atentamente—, No está bien reírse de las creencias de los demás, fui grosero —Skipper no sabía qué más decir ya que Julien seguía viéndolo sin responderle—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —volvió a sonreír—. Es hora de regresar —dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Es por el otro lado.

—Ah sí —rió—, Ya lo sabía —mintió y se dirigió hacia donde le indicó Skipper.

—¿Por qué crees que Kyle se apareció frente a ti? —a Skipper le pareció extraño que después de tantos años Kyle apareciera frente a alguien y solo para entregar una piedra verde.

—Obviamente se mostró ante mí porque soy el rey —Julien pudo escuchar otro suspiro exasperado por parte de Skipper—. Probablemente sea porque fui el único que le hizo un altar al enterarme de lo ocurrido.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar con los demás, quienes se alegraron de ver al rey Julien a salvo. Después de que Kowalski le informara a Skipper que no pudieron encontrar a Mort usando el invento, todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lago.

—¡Aquí debe ser donde el abuelo de Ted vio la mano de ese Mounstro! —Julien señaló hacia el lago.

—Lo cruzaremos —dijo Skipper.

—¡¿Qué?! —Maurice estaba asustado.

—Hemos buscado durante horas, no hay otro sitio donde pueda estar ojos tristes, tiene que estar del otro lado.

—Ustedes pueden nadar, Alex y los demás podrían caminar sin problema ya que al lago no parece muy profundo, pero el rey Julien y yo nos ahogaremos.

—Es por eso que traje esto —Kowalski sacó uno de sus inventos—, Les ayudará a respirar unos minutos bajo el agua.

Luego de que Kowalski les entregara los aparatos a Maurice y a Julien, todos empezaron a cruzar el lago. Julien era quien estaba más asustado al entrar al agua, temía encontrar al mounstro de la leyenda ahí, se tranquilizó después de unos segundos al darse cuenta que solo habían algas y piedras, mientras nadaba se le salió su corona y al querer alcanzarla, se distrajo y soltó la piedra verde, Julien agarró su corona y luego se sumergió intentando recuperar la piedra, vio que el objeto cayó entre las demás piedras que estaban en el lago, Julien rebuscó entre las piedras hasta que encontró lo que Kyle le había dado, pero antes de poder tomarlo sintió que algo le había hecho un corte en la pata trasera, gritó debido al dolor y soltó el invento que le había dado Kowalski, Julien se estaba ahogando, rápidamente agarró la piedra verde y miró hacia arriba estando casi seguro que no podría salir a tiempo, afortunadamente Skipper, quien tampoco había terminado de cruzar el lago, notó que el lémur estaba en problemas y lo ayudó a salir de ahí.

—¡Ay, duele! ¡Duele mucho!

—Rico —Skipper le hizo una seña. Rico regurgitó una botella con alcohol y unas vendas.

Skipper desinfectó la herida de Julien y le vendó la pata. Julien cojeaba mientras intentaba seguir a los demás con la ayuda de Maurice, cada paso le dolía, pero aun así hacía lo posible por avanzar hasta que sin darse cuenta pisó la punta de una piedra y se dejó caer gritando por el dolor.

—Rey Julien, ¿Se encuentra bien? —habló Maurice.

—¡¿Tú qué crees?! —dijo Julien molesto aún en el suelo. Maurice lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo Skipper mirando hacia Julien—. Ya está oscureciendo, tendremos que acampar aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No quiero estar aquí! —gritó Julien—. Skipper, todos los rumores son ciertos ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! —dijo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro—. Un rey tan genial y apuesto como yo no puede morir así.


	4. Chapter 4

Tardaron media hora en formar las tiendas para acampar agarrando hojas, uniéndolas y haciéndolas más resistentes usando el mismo invento de Kowalski con el que se hicieron sus mochilas. En la carpa más grande dormirían Alex, Marty, gloria y Melman; en la más pequeña, los pingüinos, y en la mediana dormirían los lémures ya que Julien insistió diciendo que por ser el rey no podría quedarse en la tienda de acampar más pequeña, el líder de los pingüinos terminó dándole la razón a Julien con tal de que el lémur dejara de hablar. Cuando todos estaban preparándose para dormir, Julien agarró la aleta de Skipper y pidió que duerma en la misma carpa que él y Maurice, Skipper terminó aceptando a regañadientes al ver la expresión asustada del lémur. Al final decidieron dormir más tarde, Julien y Skipper estaban en la tienda para acampar mientras los demás se encontraban conversando afuera de las carpas.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Julien después de que Skipper quitara la venda de la herida. Skipper inconscientemente hizo una mueca al observar la herida, se veía horrible, estaba hinchada e infectada, skipper sabía que si le decía la verdad Julien se alarmaría.

—Está bien —mintió—. No te preocupes, pronto te recuperarás —dijo Skipper fingiendo una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Al hablarle a Julien, Skipper no notó cuando algo dentro de la pata del lémur se movió.

—¡Ahh! ¡No hagas eso! —gritó Julien creyendo que skipper había presionado la herida.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Algo chocó, tienes que haber sido tú —Julien se abraza a sí mismo—. Hace demasiado frio.

Skipper al principio lo miró extrañado, Julien estaba temblando y no hacía tanto frio como para que él esté así, poco después se dio cuenta de que Julien tenía fiebre debido a la herida infectada.

—Haré una fogata —dijo antes de salir de la carpa e ir a buscar unas ramas con la ayuda de los otros pingüinos.

Después de hacer la fogata, todos se sentaron alrededor y contaron historias de terror al recordar que es 31 de octubre, el día en el que los animales del zoológico celebraban Halloween, los más asustados al escuchar las historias que contaron Skipper y Alex fueron Melman y Julien. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la mayoría se sintiera cansado y decidiera dormir, los únicos que se quedaron fuera de las tiendas para acampar fueron Skipper y Julien, el lémur estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado como para poder dormir y Skipper se quedó con él para hacerle compañía. Julien se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada en la fogata mientras se preguntaba qué le había sucedido a Mort, le parecía extraño que hasta el momento no lo hayan encontrado, había decidido ir con los pingüinos a la Zona Maldita porque se sentía culpable y aunque pensaba que Mort ya había muerto, parte de él no quería aceptarlo, deseaba encontrar a su súbdito, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo iba perdiendo las esperanzas, y para empeorar las cosas se habían visto obligados a acampar allí. Ahora todos estaban en peligro y todo empezó por querer tomar un invento. Él es un pésimo rey, están en problemas por su egoísmo, todos morirían por su culpa.

Skipper había estado observando a Julien, vio cómo la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del lémur se volvió una de tristeza y a sus ojos ponerse llorosos. ¿Tanto le aterraba acampar ahí? Skipper hubiera pensado que Julien se preocupaba por cosas sin sentido, que le temía a un simple mito, pero después de ver a Kyle no estaba seguro de qué pensar respecto a el supuesto monstruo, puede que parte de aquella historia sea real, lo más probable es que Rustin fue un lémur demente que asesinó a seis cachorros y aquella voz solo era producto de su mente. Pero, ¿y si no fue así? ¿Y si aquella extraña criatura en realidad existe? ¿la maldición podría ser real? Si ese era el caso, Mort ya debe haber muerto y todos habían ido a una misión suicida. ¡No! ¡Eso no podría ser cierto! Solo estaba siendo afectado por los comentarios de Julien, se estaba volviendo más paranoico. Rustin estaba loco, la herida de Julien mejoraría, Mort está bien, pronto lo encontrarían y todos volverían a salvo. Vio a las lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas del lémur, Skipper no quiere verlo así, extrañaba ver al rey alegre, bullicioso y bailarín que insistía en que vayan a sus fiestas. Necesitaba distraerse, por su tranquilidad y la de Julien tenían que pensar en otra cosa.

—El año pasado en el zoológico todos estaban emocionados por Halloween —empezó a hablar y sonrió levemente al observar que Julien ya no parecía tan triste, sino que se veía interesado en lo que estaba contando—. Nos reunimos en la tienda de regalos, había muñecos de murciélagos y tarántulas, para variar esa vez fue Cabo quien contó la historia de terror.

—¿Cabo? ¿Qué fue lo que contó? —preguntó, los cuentos de terror le asustaban, pero sentía curiosidad por las historias del pingüino. Skipper se estaba arrepintiendo por el tema de conversación que había elegido, no esperaba que Julien quisiera escuchar la historia de Cabo, quería que Julien se distrajera pensando en cómo celebran Halloween en Nueva York, que imaginara a personas disfrazadas y calabazas decorativas, no que se asustara más.

—Días antes de Halloween, Kowalski había pasado más tiempo en su laboratorio de lo que acostumbraba, estaba obsesionado con la idea de crear algo que tuviera vida, no lo logró, pero hizo un desastre en el cuartel. Cabo estaba un poco alterado por las constantes explosiones en el laboratorio y terminó teniendo pesadillas, su historia trataba de que Kowalski había creado un ser llamado Cuajito que después se vuelve carnívoro y empieza a devorar a los habitantes del zoológico. A Kowalski le gustó el nombre y dijo que cuando tenga éxito en ese experimento su creación se llamará Cuajito.

—¿Crees que logrará ese experimento? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco preocupado, temía que dentro de unos meses una creación de Kowalski devorara a su reino, suponiendo que sobrevivan en la zona maldita.

—No lo creo, ha trabajado en eso durante más de un año y no ha hecho muchos avances. No te preocupes, no habrá algún monstruo suelto por ahí, además, por el momento está ocupado con otros inventos y reparando el avión.

—El señor Alex desea mucho volver al zoológico, cuéntame más, ¿Cómo es ese lugar?

—Cada especie tenía su hábitat, constantemente éramos visitados por las personas, especialmente por niños, había buena comida. A veces nos escapábamos a comer hielitos o íbamos por la ciudad la mayoría de las veces por alguna misión.

—Suena genial, me gustaría probar esos hielitos de los que tanto los oí hablar.

—Seguramente te hubiera encantado, especialmente el cono arcoíris, tenía todos los colores y parecía cabeza de payaso —dejó de sonreír y se quedó en silenció por unos segundos—. Estaba decidido a irme de ese lugar, pero ahora que recuerdo, no era tan malo.

—¿Extrañas el Zoológico?

—Un poco.

Skipper recordó las misiones que hacía en Nueva York, cuando él y los otros pingüinos ayudaban a los habitantes del zoológico, aquella vez que Cabo fue secuestrado por una anciana en navidad, y cuando lucharon contra el doctor Espiráculo. Por un momento pensó en cómo hubiera sido Julien en el zoológico, seguramente hubiera estado feliz bailando y llamando la atención de los visitantes, Skipper ya lo imaginaba autoproclamándose rey del Zoológico e irrumpiendo en su cuartel de los pingüinos.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?

—Cola anillada en el zoológico —pensó en voz alta sin prestar mucha atención al lémur.

—Oh, ¿Es una invitación?

—¿Qué? No.

—Anda, no seas tímido. Claro que acepto tu invitación para ir al zoológico, mi amigo emplumado —dijo sonriente. Skipper puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y qué más pasa en Halloween?

—Las personas suelen usar disfraces, sobre todo los niños que van tocando puertas y pidiendo dulces, algunos decoran sus casas usando calabazas, las cortan formando los ojos y la boca, algunos intentan que tengan una apariencia aterradora.

—Nueva York suena genial, tengo curiosidad por esas calabazas decorativas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Julien observaba la piedra que le había dado Kyle mientras que Skipper recordaba aquella vez que Julien estuvo cerca de ser devorado por los fosa.

—Ese día... ¿qué hacías en el territorio de los fosa?

—Creí que Maurice estaba allí.

—¿Por qué?

—Había tenido una discusión con Maurice, después quise disculparme y alguien me dijo que fue llevado por los fosa. Sospechaba que era una trampa, pero aun así fui.

—¿Quién te pondría una trampa?

—Resulta que tengo varios enemigos y algunos no están de acuerdo con que yo sea el rey. No encontraba a Maurice y aunque no estaba seguro si estaba en el territorio de los fosa, fui porque temía que le pudiera pasar algo.

—Y al ir te pusiste en peligro, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Si hubiéramos llegado unos segundos después estarías muerto.

—Tenía que llegar rápido, ¿y si en el tiempo en que los buscaba a ustedes Maurice era devorado?

—Aun así, lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado.

—Toma —agarró una aleta y le entregó la piedra verde—, Estoy seguro que tú le darás mejor uso —se levantó y con dificultad caminó hacia la carpa—. Es tarde, deberías descansar.

Skipper se quedó unos minutos más al lado de la fogata, le parecía extraño que Julien se ponga en peligro por intentar salvar a alguien. Recordó la expresión de preocupación que tenía hace unos minutos, quizás no solo estaba preocupado por si mismo, sino por Mort y los demás, tal vez había juzgado mal a Julien y no era tan egoísta como creía.  
Horas después todos se encontraban durmiendo menos Skipper, pensó que sería mejor que uno de ellos se mantuviera despierto por si venía algún depredador. Se sentía agotado, ya que en todo el tiempo en el que estaba despierto no había ocurrido nada, pensó en dormir al menos quince minutos, se recostó entre la entrada de la carpa y Julien, cerró los ojos preparándose para dormir, pero los volvió a abrir y se levantó rápidamente al escuchar pisadas fuera de las tiendas para acampar.

—¿Pingüino mandón? —habló Julien recién despertando—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Silencio —murmuró serio. Ambos se alarmaron al escuchar un extraño ruido, parecido a un gruñido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró aterrado.

—No lo sé, iré a ver —avanzó con la idea de abrir la puerta y salir de la carpa hecha con hojas.

—¡No! —le agarró de la aleta—. No vayas —dijo preocupado.

—Si es un depredador todos estamos en peligro. Despierta a Maurice, tenemos que estar alerta.

Cuando todos salieron de las tiendas para acampar lo primero que vieron fueron ramas amarradas formando varias figuras similares a pentagramas invertidos.

—¡¿Ese es mi pelo?! —habló Julien sosteniendo una de las figuras, estaba aterrado al ver un mechón de su pelo amarrado a las ramas.


	5. Chapter 5

—Fue usted, ¿no es cierto? —habló Maurice mirando hacia el rey Julien.

—Julien, ¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó Cabo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

—Tú eras el que estaba más desesperado por irse, así que intentas engañarnos para asustarnos —acusó Kowalski.

—Ya he dicho que yo no-...

—Ni siquiera te importa rescatar a Mort —habló Gloria.

—Julien cobarde —dijo Rico.

—Eres un egoísta —habló Alex.

—¡Yo no lo hice! —gritó molesto.

—Entonces, ¿quién puso esos símbolos? —preguntó Melman.

—Debe ser parte de la maldición.

—Ay, otra vez con eso —dijo Gloria.

—Deja de inventar esas historias, solo quieres asustarnos —habló Marty.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Skipper—. Él no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque Kyle sí existe. Cola anillada y yo lo vimos, y su apariencia es igual a como lo dice la leyenda.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Julien estaba sentado sobre una piedra mientras tenía la mirada en el piso, Skipper miraba serio al resto mientras mantenía sus aletas en su cintura, y los demás tenían expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros, Maurice era quien se veía más asustado.

—Cuando amanezca nos iremos de aquí.

—Pero Skipper, aún no hemos encontrado a Mort —dijo Cabo.

—Si nos quedamos podemos morir, estaríamos arriesgando varias vidas al quedarnos aquí.

—Las maldiciones no existen —habló Kowalski—. Que la existencia de Kyle sea real no quiere decir que de verdad haya una extraña criatura, los lémures pudieron inventar historias sobre Kyle debido a su extraña apariencia.

—Nos iremos al amanecer, es una orden —dijo Skipper y a los pocos minutos todos volvieron a las tiendas para acampar.

Skipper no pudo dormir, con todo lo que había ocurrido estaba demasiado preocupado como para poder hacerlo. Durante horas estuvo pensativo, con la mirada hacia arriba hasta que escuchó la voz de Rico, parecía alarmado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó skipper saliendo de la carpa—. ¡¿Y esto cuándo pasó?! —dijo al ver más símbolos formados con ramas de los habían antes. No había escuchado ningún ruido extraño. ¿En qué momento colocaron todo eso?

—¿Por qué tanto ruido? Estaba contando ovejas reales-... —Julien se quedó callado al ver lo que estaba alrededor.

—Son las siete de la mañana —informó Cabo sosteniendo un reloj electrónico.

—¡¿Siete de la mañana?! —habló Melman.

—Pero si todavía el cielo está oscuro —dijo Alex.

—Esto es muy inquietante —murmuró Kowalski.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —exclamó Maurice asustado.

Después de desarmar las carpas y guardar los objetos en las mochilas, todos empezaron a caminar hacia donde Kowalski les indicaba mientras el pingüino sostenía una brújula. Pasaron cuatro horas y aún no encontraban la salida.

—Esta parte me parece conocida —comentó Marty al ver dos arboles y ramas en el suelo que tenían la misma distancia y al mismo tiempo era idéntico a lo que había visto hace veinte minutos.

—¿Ese no es el mismo árbol? —habló Melman.

—Esa es la misma roca que vimos hace rato —dijo Gloria.

—Estamos caminando en círculos —dijo Alex.

—No lo entiendo —habló Kowalski—. Según la brújula deberíamos estar cerca de la salida.

—¡Estamos atrapados! —dijo Maurice aterrado.

—¡Este es el fin! —Julien empezó a llorar—. ¡El fin!

—Tranquilícense, veremos la manera de salir de aquí —dijo Skipper sin sentirse muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

—Usaré el robot.

Kowalski hizo que el robot se elevara y miró por la pantalla tratando de encontrar una salida, pocos minutos después la imagen de la pantalla empezó a fallar hasta oscurecerse totalmente, luego perdió el control del robot. Kowalski no sabía en dónde estaba su invento, si alguien lo había agarrado o si se quedó atrapado entre las ramas de algún árbol.

—Primero los símbolos, luego la oscuridad en la mañana y ahora esto —habló Skipper.

—Es claro que la maldición es real y todos moriremos de una manera horrible —dijo Kowalski sonando calmado.

En menos de un segundo Kowalski, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Rico, Cabo y Maurice empezaron a correr en diferentes direcciones mientras gritaban. Skipper arrojó pequeñas ramas hacia Melman, Marty, Kowalski y Rico para que dejaran de correr, Gloria tropezó con una piedra y se cayó sobre Cabo y Maurice.

—Gritar y correr hacia cualquier lado separándonos no servirá de nada —habló Skipper—. Seguiremos caminando hasta encontrar la salida.

Caminaron durante horas y no encontraron la salida, todos estaban exhaustos y se vieron obligados a volver a acampar allí. Gloria y Melman fueron a traer ramas para la fogata mientras los demás armaban las carpas.

—Quizás deberíamos olvidar la fogata por esta vez —habló Melman temeroso.

—No demoraremos, no te preocupes —dijo Gloria.

—Es que está muy oscuro.

—Para eso tienes la linterna —Gloria empezó a recoger las ramas.

—Oscuro y tenebroso —murmuró.

—Ya casi terminamos —informó mientras seguía recogiendo ramas.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—Tengo miedo, pero creo que Skipper tiene razón. Alterarse no servirá de nada, tenemos que ver la forma de salir de esto —respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse—. Ya está, regresemos.

—Julien ha estado callado últimamente.

—sí, la herida le debe doler demasiado.

—¿Qué crees que signifiquen esos símbolos que vimo-...

—¡Ahh!

—¿Gloria? —Melman miró hacia atrás y no vio nadie—. ¡Gloria! ¿¡Dónde estás?! —usando la linterna alumbró hacia varios lados buscando a su amiga, pero no había rastro de ella. Pocos segundos después escucha un extraño ruido similar a un gruñido - ¿Q-qué fue eso?

El gruñido cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, Melman corrió aterrado gritando hasta que un árbol cayó sobre él. Melman intentó apartar las pesadas ramas, pero no lo logró, estaba atrapado, sintió que su corazón latía más rápido debido al pánico.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó al ser arrastrado.


End file.
